Timing is Everything
by Liz Glenstone
Summary: Jeff has had a long day and his roommate, Nick just wants to help relieve his tension...right?
1. Chapter 1

Jeff walked into his dorm room, tossing his bag down on his bed. It had been a really long day between classes and then Warbler practice. Pushing his bag over, he collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and letting out an exasperated groan. He turned his head when he heard a low chuckle behind him to see his roommate, Nick, walk into the room, shutting the door. "What's wrong, J? All that dancing getting the best of you?"

He watched as Nick set his own bag on the opposite bed, sitting down on the side to take his shoes off. "I guess…that and then all of this homework…sometimes it gets to be too much." He stretched slightly, wincing as he heard his back crack numerous times. Nick frowned, standing up and walking over, tapping Jeff's side to get him to move over some. "Here…I've been told I could become a professional masseuse."

Jeff smiled slightly, making room and letting his head fall back, and his face buried in his pillow as Nick began to massage his shoulders. He groaned slightly as Nick began to work out the kinks in his muscles."God that feels so good, Nick." His voice was muffled but Nick could understand what he said and simply grinned. "Hang on…need to get a better angle." He stood up, moving a leg to the other side of Jeff and straddling him. Jeff took a deep breath, trying not to react to the new position. It had been a long time secret of his that he had been attracted to Nick since they first met, and then ended up roommates.

Nick could feel Jeff tense underneath him and frowned. That wasn't what he wanted at all. He started back with massaging Jeff's shoulders, enjoying the way the pressure caused a soft moan to elicit from the other boys lips, muffled still by the pillow. He stayed at his shoulders for a moment before slowly beginning to work his way down, massaging the boy's lower back. He could feel himself begin to grow harder with each noise that escaped Jeff's lips and he knew that soon it would be time to take action.

Nick bent down, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's neck. Jeff tensed slightly and Nick was afraid he may have pushed too far. Jeff turned his head, "N-nick…what are you doing?" Nick smiled, moving his head ever so slightly to whisper in Jeff's ear, "I'm doing something we should've done a long time ago." As he spoke the words, his hands snaked around Jeff's stomach, slipping one into his pants and brushing softly against Jeff's boxers. Jeff gasped at the touch but didn't protest, in fact, Nick was fairly certain that he heard a soft whimper, felt a slight twitch from Jeff's hips.

He straightened up, rising on his knees just enough so that he could turn Jeff to lie on his back, staring down at the beautiful boy. Jeff looked up at Nick, questioningly but through lust filled eyes. "Nick?" Nick simply smiled down at him, leaning down so that he was hovering over him, a hand on either side of his head to hold him up. "Like I said, Jeff…this is something we should have done a long time ago." Without giving the boy a chance to respond, Nick placed his lips down against Jeff's. Jeff was shell shocked at first that this was actually happening and that it was Nick who had initiated, but after a second he responded to the kiss, a hand moving to the back of Nick's head as he deepened the kiss, trailing his tongue along the brunette's lips, seeking entrance.

Nick parted his lips, moaning as Jeff slid his tongue against his. He sucked on his tongue softly, very much aware of the other's erection pressing against his. He rolled his hips slightly, creating a friction between them and was rewarded with another delicious moan, this time muffled by Nick's lips rather than a pillow. He broke the kiss, pulling his head up to meet Jeff's gaze. "You are so beautiful." He rolled his hips again, watching as Jeff bit his swollen lip, pushing back against him. Jeff whimpered softly, his hands moving to grip Nick's ass, now overcome with lust and desire. "God please, I need more."

Hearing Jeff's words, asking for more, more if him was almost too much for Nick, especially combined with the feeling of his hands on his ass. He brought a hand up, ripping open Jeff's shirt, ignoring the popping of buttons as he leaned down and swirled his tongue across Jeff's nipple, sucking softly. Jeff moaned, pushing his hips up against Nick. His nipples had always been sensitive; more often than not they were the last thing he played with when masturbating, the feeling sending his orgasm over the edge. Nothing he had ever felt before compared to the feeling of Nick's tongue grazing over them though and soon Jeff was rocking his hips up harder and faster.

Nick moaned at the friction as he dry humped Jeff through their pants, he was so close to coming and he knew Jeff wasn't too far behind. He knew they would probably ruin their pants at this rate, but neither of them cared, only desiring more and more friction as their hard cocks rubbed against each other through the sheer barrier of fabric.

Jeff moved a finger to rub against the fabric over Nick's asshole, pressing it in slightly. Nick moaned, pushing his ass back against Jeff's hand as he bit down on Jeff's nipple. Jeff's head rolled back as he thrust once more against Nick, pushing the finger into his asshole a little more, rubbing it furiously, Nick sucked hard on Jeff's nipple, causing the boy to grip his ass tighter as he reached his orgasm. Nick could feel the heat through their pants and with a low moan, he released as well, breathing heavily. After a moment he moved back up so that he was level with Jeff, kissing him slowly and sensually before collapsing on the bed at his side. He pulled the smaller boy closer, wrapping a leg around him. Jeff smiled tiredly at him, placing a kiss on his neck. "I think you are right, we definitely should have done that a long time ago…" Nick simply smiled, laughing huskily. "Give me a few minutes and we will do some more things we should have done a long time ago." Jeff moaned in anticipation, still not believing his luck. He ran a hand down, gently grazing the other boys cock through his pants and smirked as he felt it stiffen immediately under his touch. "Timing is everything."

**A/N: ****Hey all, hope you enjoyed it. I really like these two together and I am thinking about making this a little series of one shots…leave me a comment and let me know what you think, also if you have a kink or something you'd like me to write, it doesn't have to be with Jeff and Nick but if you want that that is cool too, leave a comment or send me a message. I am merely here to satisfy your smutty desires. **


	2. Teaser 1

It had been a week since their first encounter. A week filled with stealing glances and hidden touches. It had become normal for Jeff or Nick to feel a tug on their arm and find themselves pulled into a deserted hallway or classroom, met by a kiss on the lips and a wandering hand. So when Jeff felt the familiar tug, he grinned, allowing Nick to pull him into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind him as the dark haired boy pushed him against a wall. "I missed you." Nick smiled against the other boy's lips as he spoke the words softly, his voice filled with desire.

Jeff moaned slightly, pressing his body against Nick's. "I missed you too." Without another word between the two, their lips met. Jeff slid his tongue into Nick's mouth, exploring every crevice gently. Without breaking the kiss, Nick picked Jeff up, moving him over to the teacher's desk where he set him down on the empty desk. Jeff wrapped his legs around Nick, closing any distance between them as his hands slid under Jeff's shirt, moving up his chest and grazing over his nipples. This elicited another moan from the blonde whose own hands moved down, cupping his ass gently as he broke the kiss, his lips moving to the soft skin of the brunette's neck.

Nick tilted his head slightly, allowing Jeff more room as he slipped one had out of his shirt, pressing his palm against the other's hardening erection. He gasped when he felt a small nip on his neck, followed by a soft sucking as Jeff, lost in desire, proceeded to mark Nick. He pulled back, gazing into those deep brown eyes, a slight smile playing his lips. "I thought we said no marks…" Jeff smirked, squeezing Nick's ass lightly. "I don't care. I want everyone to know you are mine." He leaned back in, continuing what he had started, biting down harder as Nick undid his pants, sliding a hand in to palm his cock through the boxer briefs he was wearing.

Jeff squirmed slightly under Nick's touch, breaking his hold on Nick's neck and moving to kiss him deeply. He slid his hand past the boxer briefs, his hand gripping Jeff's cock, squeezing slightly. "Oh fuck." Jeff blushed slightly, his head falling on Nick's shoulder as Nick began to pump slowly, almost teasingly.

They were both so focused on each other they didn't hear the door knob turn, and the door open. They froze immediately when they heard Wes' voice, slightly higher than normal, and rushed. "Umm Thad, David, we can't use this room." Jeff left his head buried on Nick's shoulder as Nick turned to look at the door. He saw Wes smiling slightly, in shock as he pushed a curious Thad and David out in the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Jeff let out a groan once they had gone. "Oh shit…" Nick simply smiled, turning his attention back to Jeff. "Well…you did say you wanted everyone to know…now they know…"

**A/N: Okay okay I know…teaser. I don't consider this the second chapter, let's call this chapter 1.5… Things have been crazy lately because of school, and real life. I promise I am working on a juicy, juicy second chapter that will make you all throw out a good, ol' "huzzah" Don't kill me, I promise it is coming! Again, thank you all so much for your comments and kind words! I still can't believe how well received this has been! Keep the communication going and I will keep the smut going!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on Jeff…We can't keep snacking in our room…" Nick tugged lightly on Jeff's arm, trying to coerce him out the door. It was now dinner time and Nick was craving a cheeseburger. "Come on…it is American night in the cafeteria…I know how much you love the caf fries…" Jeff sighed, after being caught in the empty classroom yesterday afternoon, he had insisted on staying in the room, only having Nick venture out to get food while others were in the cafeteria or classes. He knew that Nick was right though, they couldn't hide forever. Part of him was even hopeful that Wes, David, and Thad hadn't said anything to any of the other Warblers.  
>"Okay…" Jeff took a deep breath, taking Nick's hand. "Let's just get this over with." Nick smiled, pulling Jeff close, placing soft kisses on his neck, leading up to his earlobe. "I promise I will make it up to you when we get back." Jeff shivered slightly, pulling Nick out of the room. "Come on, let's go."<br>The cafeteria was packed full of boys in uniforms when they got there, getting in line to get their food before looking around for open spots at a table. They quickly found the Warblers all gathered around two tables and they made their way through the cafeteria, taking two empty spots across from Wes and David.  
>"There are our two hermits…where have you two been hiding?" Wes smiled at the two in a knowing way, stealing a glance at David who was smiling as he lifted his burger up to his mouth to take a bite. Jeff looked at Nick who placed a comforting hand on his knee underneath the table.<br>"Just busy studying…midterms are coming up you know." Nick smiled at Wes before popping a french fry in his mouth. Jeff ventured a glance at David who was still grinning as he chewed his cheeseburger. When David saw Jeff look at him he gave him a wink as if to say, 'I know what studying is code for.'  
>"Studying? But Wes told us you were—"Thad was silenced by a jab to the side from Blaine who was giving both Nick and Jeff an apologetic smile. Jeff groaned inwardly, they had all been talking about he and Nick. They all knew exactly what was going on in that classroom and just like that his relationship with Nick was out in the open, for all to see and ridicule.<br>David cleared his throat, having finally finished his bite of food and both Jeff and Nick, who had also been avoiding the gaze of his schoolmates, looked up at him. "It's about time you two realized what we all knew." Jeff's eyes widened as he stared at David, his face turning even more red then it had been before. "W-what? What do you mean?"  
>Trent, who was sitting next to Jeff, patted his back, setting down his fork. "We've watched you two do this little dance around each other…since practically the day you met." Jeff glanced at Nick who merely smiled at him, moving his hand from the blonde's knee to lace their fingers together.<br>Thad spoke once more but wasn't interrupted this time. "Yeah, if you two hadn't gotten it on by midterms we were all going to take liberty and lock you two in a closet until you figured it out." There was laughter all around the table and Jeff found himself more at ease with the realization that his friends not only approved of his relationship, but were encouraging it. Thad, however had not stopped there and with a comment about the two of them enjoying that concept too much, there was food thrown in his general direction and Wes declared he wasn't allowed to speak for the rest of the lunch period.  
>Nick squeezed Jeff's hand as he continued eating and Jeff reciprocated, unable to believe how lucky he truly was. He had an amazing boyfriend, and supportive friends…it couldn't get any better than this.<br>"See, I told you it would be fine." Nick grinned at Jeff as he shut the door to their room behind them after they returned from afternoon classes. Jeff rolled his eyes but was smiling. He set his bag down on his bed before leaning up against his study desk. "Yeah I know, you were right…you still owe me though…don't forget you said you would make it up to me."  
>Nick nodded, setting his own bag down on his bed before walking over to Jeff, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. "That I did and that I will." He smiled, leaning in to kiss Jeff slowly and sensually. The younger boy responded immediately, parting his lips to deepen the kiss as a hand moved to the back of the other's neck.<br>Jeff moaned as Nick's hands slipped under his shirt, grazing his chest, allowing Nick to slide his tongue into Jeff's mouth, exploring every crevice. Nick's hands moved from Jeff's chest to his back, down to grasp his ass as he lifted him up, setting him down on the top of the desk. Nick broke the kiss, pressing his lips against Jeff's neck as he removed Jeff's blazer before beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
>His blazer and shirt now removed, Nick then began to focus on exploring the blonde's body, placing light kisses down his neck, stopping to suck on his clavicle, eliciting a soft moan from Jeff, who was currently propping himself up with his hands so that he wouldn't collapse on his desk. Nick moved lower, taking one of Jeff's nipples in his mouth and sucking softly. "Oh fuck..." Jeff curled his hands into fists as Nick switched to his other nipple, his hands unbuttoning his trousers.<br>Nick lifted Jeff up slightly, hooking his hands in Jeff's underwear and tugging them down and off from his hips along with his trousers. He ran his hands up Jeff's legs causing the other boy's breath to hitch as he watched him move slowly up his thighs. Rather than leaning in and kissing Jeff, Nick got down on his knees, placing soft kisses along Jeff's inner thighs.  
>Jeff shuddered in pleasure, grasping the desk, trying to keep his hands in check. Nick looked up at Jeff, grinning as he bit his lip. He leaned back up and placed a kiss onto Jeff's pink lips. "I told you I would make it up to you." He smiled, biting the blonde's lower lip, pulling it slightly as he moved back down, his hand grazing Jeff's erection.<br>Jeff moaned as Nick ran his tongue along the base of his cock, shivering slightly. Nick grinned at the reaction, and slid his tongue up from the base to the tip. Nick stared up at Jeff as he swirled his tongue along the tip, and slid his lips around it. Jeff's eyes closed as he tilted his head back, his lips parting naturally. Nick slid his lips down the shaft, hollowing out his cheeks, as he began sucking hard on Jeff's swollen cock. "Oh fuck, Nick." Jeff slid his hands into the brunette's hair, gripping it tightly as Nick slowly bobbed up and down on Jeff's dick.  
>Nick hummed softly, his eyes closing as he took Jeff's erection fully into his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat. His hand grazed against Jeff's thigh, cupping his balls and squeezing them gently. Jeff let out a guttural moan, thrusting into Nick's mouth. Nick moaned, pulling back, Jeff's cock falling out of his mouth with a soft 'pop'.<br>Jeff looked down at him, a worried look in his eyes, "Did I...hurt you?" Nick shook his head, placing a kiss on Jeff's inner thigh. "No. Just...let loose. Fuck my mouth." He smirked, taking Jeff's erection and stroking it once before taking it all in his mouth once again.  
>Jeff moaned at the words as well as the feeling of Nick's mouth around him. He began to thrust into Nick's mouth, meeting each bob of Nick's head. "I'm...not gonna last long." The words were strained, Jeff panting lightly as his eyes rolled back in his head. Nick began bobbing faster, sucking hard as he squeezed Jeff's balls. A few moments later, Jeff was gripping Nick's hair, as he came in the boy's mouth. Nick swallowed every drop of Jeff's cum, licking his lips as he pulled back, Jeff's dick popping out once more. Nick rose up, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.<br>The blonde leaned in, kissing Nick deeply. His tongue pressed against the other's lips and he moaned when he could taste himself. Nick ran his tongue along Jeff's, battling for dominance before Jeff gave in and sucked on Nick's tongue for a moment. Nick broke the kiss, smiling down at the other boy. "Well? Was it worth it?" Jeff smiled, nodding his head profusely as he hopped off of the desk, pulling Nick towards the bed. "Allow me to return the favor."

**A/N: Okay lovelies, so sorry this took so long to get written. Not only was I dealing with writer's block, but I was also ridiculously busy with exams and such. Thank you all so much for your kind words! Also a huge thanks to the wonderful "she who shall not be named" who helped me break through the writer's block wall.**


End file.
